familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Delcena Diadamia Johnson (1806-1854)
}} Biography Delcina's full name was Delcina Diademia Johnson (Sherman) (Smith) (Babbitt). Delcina was born to Ezekiel Johnson and Julia Ellis Hills. She and her husband, as others of her family, were converted to the Church in January 1832. The Shermans moved to Kirtland, Ohio, probably in June 1833 with Mrs. Julia Johnson and family where they resided until 1838. Lyman Sherman died in early 1839 and was a close friend of the Prophet. 1 Migration to Utah Delcina later left Nauvoo and arrived in Council Bluffs, Iowa in 1849. In 1850, three of her children died there: Mary E., Alvira, and Seth. Even though crippled by acute rheumatoid arthritis, in 1854 Delcina traveled from Nauvoo, Illinois to Salt Lake City, Utah. A few months later, she died in Salt Lake City, Utah and was buried with the surname of her first husband, Lyman Royal Sherman, instead of her last husband, Almon Babbitt, although she died in Mr. Babbitt's home. Obituary: Deseret News October 26, 1854 DIED - On the 21st day of Oct. 1854 at the residence of Hon. A. W. Babitt, G. S. L. City, DELCENA SHERMAN, widow of Lyman Sherman, aged 47 years. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Lyman Sherman (1) Lyman Royal Sherman (1804-1839), married to Delcena on January 16, 1829 in Pomfret, Chataqua County, New York. He died January 27, 1839 in Far West, Caldwell County, Missouri. Subject of D&C 108 given in 1835. Died during mob persecution in Far West, Missouri, unawares that he had been called to the Quorum of Twelve Apostles. They had six children: # Alvira Sherman (Abt 1830 - 1850) # Mary E. Sherman (Abt 1831 - 1850) # Albey Lyman Sherman (1832 - 1911) # Seth Sherman (1836 - 1850) # Daniel Sherman (Abt 1837 - ) # Susan Julia Sherman (1838 - 1874) 2nd Marriage: Joseph Smith Joseph Smith (1805-1844) about 3 years after her first husband died, she married Joseph as his plural/spiritual wife before July of 1842, at about 37 years old. Delcina's sister, Almera Johnson, was also married to Joseph Smith, Jr. Delcena left no record of her relationship with Joseph. Benjamin F. Johnson, her brother, provided the sole evidence corroborating her sealing, dating it to “The marriage of my eldest sister to the Prophet was before my return to Nauvoo July 1, 1842, and it being tacitly admitted, I asked no questions.” 3rd Marriage: Almon Babbitt After Smith's death, Delcina married: Almon Whiting Babbitt (1812-1856) on January 24, 1846 in Nauvoo, Illinois. Almon already had three other polygamous wives, one of whom was Delcina's sister, Julia Ann Johnson. Delcina was sealed to Lyman Sherman for eternity, with Almon Babbitt standing proxy. she was then sealed to Babbitt for time. Babbitt also married Julia Johnson, Mary Tulley, and Maria Lawrence on the same date. (From "In Sacred Loneliness" by Todd Compton) Vital Records Salt Lake Gravestone Gravestone Located at Salt Lake City Cemetery, Plot B-31. References * Delcena Johnson FindAGrave #9323646 * Delcena Johnson -JosephSmithPolygamy.org Category:Doctrine and Covenants people Category:Wife of Mormon Prophet Category:Wife of LDS Apostle